Two Heroes Collide Juniors
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: Imagne the cast of Two Heroes Collide turned into kids! It's an all-out whacky comedy and a devastating school life in this fic! Please rr!
1. Introduction

TWO HEROES COLLIDE - JUNIORS!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox and misc. is owned by Nintendo, Streetfighter and misc. is owned by Capcom, I OWN GALAXYWULF!  
  
Hehehe! Never expected this one coming out, eh? Well, something went to my mind when I was just browsing the net about fics when old guys turning young, as well as shows like Flintstones Kids, and those stuff. Now, this isn't exactly the first chapter, but just a short intro and "flavoring" for the upcoming chapters! here are the main characters that appeared in my THC fics and their status in the story! Oh yeah, in case you are wondering, the "heroes" are all grade 4!  
  
Fox McCloud - he is the usual average fox cub with a simple heart and mind. Classmate and best friend of Wulf.  
  
Wulf McWolf - a close pal of Fox. he shares the same attitude of Fox, but has a limited schedule because he is the club leader of "Galaxian Canines."  
  
Falco Lombardi - an ill-tempered avian which has a special occasion of visting principal Andross and principal Volgar. Friends with Fox.  
  
Garou Kelvin - a playboy and a cool wolfie, he likes to hang out always with Wulf, even though his highest grade is B+. He is an icewolf.  
  
Bark Arfie - Don't ask about his grade, he always get straight A+. He's a smart ass dog and he likes to fight other bullies who challenge him.  
  
Slippy Toad - another Bark, however, he is in another section.  
  
Eagle Gerald - an athletic avian that utilizes his two wings in Synchronized Flight.  
  
Peppy Hare - teacher of Mathematics. Has a cool temper and all around good teahcer.  
  
Rob - school's walking computer. Likes to get lost and wander.  
  
Vulpin McCloud - son of the rich Gen. Fox McCloud. Unlike rich kids, he is not a spoiled brat and likes adventurous stuff. He is a firefox.  
  
Lupina Klaus - known for her Shotokan Club and for beating up 10 male bullies in a single Shoryuken. has a secret crush on Garou. Daughter of Gen. Lupine Klaus  
  
Katt Monroe - the Shotokan Club's secretary. She implemented a few moves of her own, and when combined with Lupina, they are unstoppable. Has a secret crush on Fox.  
  
Wolf O'Donnell - Fox's pal and rival. Leader of the Elementary Organization Committee (typo?). He is sweet, nice, and friendly.  
  
Rufus Reavis - Wulf's pal and rival. Leader of the Elementary Moral Committee (typo?). He is understanding, sometimes flamboyant, and cheerful.  
  
Anna Kelvin - Garou's little sister. Leader of Vocal Club. Likes to collect Japanese songs like Hikari and Hitotsu Dake. She is an ice wolf. (Hasn't made an appearance in my THC fics yet)  
  
Bill Grey - He's a natural artist. Likes to draw stuff.  
  
Wolfox Okamichan - (ME!) Also known as Okamikun, and likes to write A LOT!  
  
Pigma Dengar - teacher of English, and is firm but sweet.  
  
Volgar and Andross (aka the PRINCIPALS!) - strict principals who work together making a sturdy academy.  
  
Gen. Pepper, Gen. Lupine, and Gen. Fox (aka the GENERALS!) - militia leaders that have no exact purpose in the story other than the father of Lupina, Vulpin, and adopted son Fox.  
  
So, how was it! I NEED A REVIEW (AT LEAST 2) SO THAT I CAN MAKE A STORY! ANyway, their school is Lylaterra Academy! 


	2. That's What You Get For Snoozing Off!

TWO HEROES COLLIDE - JUNIORS  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox and misc. is owned by Nintendo, Streetfighter and misc. is owned by Capcom, I OWN GALAXYWULF!  
  
Hey, hey! Yep! The first chapter is ready! I'll merely do the same stuff I always do in THC... Many episodes! Yeah, you'll be seeing this one moving along with the THC series, but this stuff is for shorts! Anyway, the bios aren't finished yet, but don't worry... This is still the first chapter!  
  
Added characters:  
  
Goushin Alton - one of the youngest scoop reporters in the school paper... and you've guessed it. He is a nosy doggie. (Will make an appearance in the upcoming THC episode.)  
  
Leon Powalski - (Sorry Edi!) leader of the Young Discipline Committee. Kind of a jerk (and painful) when it comes in disciplining, cause he likes to carry his shenai. (A shenai is a wooden sword usually made of bamboo. Used by students in Japan training for fencing.) His favorite subject is P. E.  
  
Foxette Chase - she's the prettiest girl in 4th Grade, and you know what beautiful, rich, spoiled girls are in cartoons right. You know, like the ones that irritate Ginger in the show "As Told by Ginger" in Nickelodeon. :)  
  
Cody Arms - 3rd Grader accelerated to 4th Grade. He wants to beat his big brother in a special battle.  
  
Rudy Arms - big bro of Cody that have a noticeable difference. (Cody's hair is yellow while Rudy's brown.) Likes to train in the gym, focusing his "aura." Likes to walk along with Lupina and wishes to fight each other in an honorable battle. Garou tends to get jealous in the process. (Rudy and Cody WILL NOT appear in any future THC episodes. However, they will appear along with a bunch of new characters in Galaxy Wulf: Intensity, an on-going project fan-fic I'll put in Fictionpress.net)  
  
Andrew Oikonny - a happy-go-lucky monkey that hangs out with Vulpin.  
  
Pranz Arfie - Bark's twin sister (even though in THC, they are not) that loves fighters and airships. Wulf once helped her in building a model fighter, which made her feel a slight crush on him. (You know what I mean)  
  
Fara Phoenix - a sweet vixen that jittered Fox's emotions. But you know as I do, Fox is SHY!  
  
Wolfarine Garoh - a young, slightly sensitive, lupine that has a great love on katanas. He is a friend with Anna and Katt. (Uh, you might not appear in the early chapters... You didn't specify your gender. Sorry!)  
  
Ruby McGuire - she's fast and energetic. Wolf caught a sight on her and had a little crush-y!  
  
Sakura Kasugano - only a few humans study in this place, and she's one of them. Close pals with Lupina and the Arms brothers. Is searching for the guy named Ryu...  
  
Okay! Now we've settled on top to bottom, but before I start. Let me remind you:  
  
1) These aren't the COMPLETE list yet! You may want to join here, and new characters might pop out of nowhere!  
  
2) I'll be doing the THC format. Meaning there are episodes!  
  
3) The teachers aren't complete here...  
  
OKAY! LET'S GO!!!!!  
  
++++++EPISODE 1: WHERE'S MY HOMEWORK?!++++++  
  
/////Chapter 1: That's What You Get For Snoozing Off!/////  
  
In the afternoon where the sun is almost setting, a large academy stood out near the greens and a river walk. Large sakura trees grew in the entrance and the main gate. During the morning, petals fly over the morning as well as the evening. The academy stood out for it's finest... Lylaterra Academy.  
  
Now... It's almost a few minutes before class dismissal...  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head!" a shouting voice blasted through the eardrums of a little bluebird. Then, as he tries to wake up, something hard hit him... An Astronomy Book! (His face gets red after being hit, anime-style!) The whole class laughed at him.  
  
"Falco Lombardi!" Professor Anita Shevall, their teacher in Astronomy (and one of the generals in THC), yelled, "Snoozing in my class is really intolerable! What did you do to sleep at my time? Did you stay up late?!"  
  
Falco wiped his face (with those X eyes in an anime) and replied, "Uh... Ma'am, did you check my homework?"  
  
Prof. Anita looked at the class' homework. It was already graded, and everyone got B+ (except for Slippy!). But then, to her amazement, she saw Falco's paper with an A grade.  
  
With a sweatdrop falling on her head, she remarked, "Oh... I wasn't really giving attention who did their work... I gave you an A... So you did this the essay whole night?"  
  
Falco waved his head up and down with those cute concave eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"But why didn't you do this when you got home?" the professor asked.  
  
"Eh..." Falco sweatdropped, "I... I played football with Fox and my friends..."  
  
"Well," Prof. Anita spoke with those glaring anime eyes, "Next time, do your homework first!"  
  
Everyone laughed while a large megaton was dropped at Falco. (In anime, these are imaginary stuff that actually didn't happen but the victim (a.k.a. Falco) felt it)  
  
"Kriiing!" the alarm sounded. Of course, this means class dismissed.  
  
"Class dismissed!" Prof. Anita ordered, "But don't forget your assignment! Write an essay about Lylat's planets!"  
  
Falco stood up and was wavered by Wulf.  
  
"Hah! Saved by the bell!" Wulf grinned with those large teeth.  
  
"Humph!" Falco smirked as he picked his bag, "Today, I'm going to do my assignment early, sleep early, and will stay up 'til Astronomy!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Fox grinned devilishly.  
  
The three walked out and saw a chameleon riding on a trolley with some object he used to slap everyone in his way.  
  
"Ah!" Leon yelled as he hit everyone with his shenai, "Get out of my way! Ah! Excuse me! Whoa! Hey!"  
  
He ended up bumping on a wall in front of the three, with his eyes spinning in a spiral. The three just sweatdropped after that.  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Fox whispered.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes..." Wulf grinned.  
  
But then, the lizard stood up and laughed devilishly. "Hahaha! I'm fine thank you! Hahaha!" But as he looked at Wulf, Fox, and Falco, they are all smashed to ground as if they fall from the ground, anime-style.  
  
"Hah! Stand up, Falco!" Leon laughed, "I've heard what you've done earlier! Hah! Feel my shenai!"  
  
Falco, with sweatdrop, pointed, "Uh... Falco, there's a fly on the door there..."  
  
"FLY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Leon yelled as he dashed to the Copy Machine Room.  
  
The three ditched him quickly and ended up at the Shotokan Club's door. Fox looked at the door. It seems to be open.  
  
"Hey!" he remarked, "Lupina, Katt, and Sakura haven't left yet!"  
  
"Let's see 'em!" Falco smiled. He jolted forward to the door to open it.  
  
As he grabbed the doorknob, he felt something warm through the door.  
  
"Huh? Why is it hot?" he asked.  
  
It keeps getting hotter, hotter, hotter, until...  
  
BOOM!!! Falco was knocked out by a large Shinkuu Hadouken!  
  
Lupina, Katt, and Sakura looked out of the broken door. To their surprise, they saw Falco crushed by the door.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Falco!" the three whimpered. Falco just sweatdropped in pain...  
  
As the three walked out the entrance, Falco became exhausted. Well, who wouldn't? After being hit by a thick book, chased by an insane disciplinary, and being smashed by a door after being blasted by a Shinkuu Hadouken, I wouldn't feel good!  
  
"Ha-ah-ah... My body..." Falco dropped, "Oh... I think I should get back home..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Wulf asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Falco tiredly bricked, "Whoa!"  
  
The two whispered. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Fox whimpered. "Think so..." Wulf jittered.  
  
Then... The two yelled, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET AFTER SNOOZING OFF!"  
  
Falco fell off anime-ish style!  
  
Hey! It's not yet over! What about Falco's homework? See you at chapter 2! 


	3. Where In The World Is My Homework!

TWO HEROES COLLIDE - JUNIORS  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox and misc. is owned by Nintendo, StreetFighter and misc. is owned by Capcom, I OWN GALAXYWULF! Just in case, Mr. Fudgie Bar and Muncho Marbles are titles I made. If there are in any instances that I accidentally copied any or both of these titles, sorry! I don't live in America, you know! FINALLY, I DON'T OWN PS3 AND IT'S TRADEMARKS!!!  
  
Gosh! I finally started this one out! Oh yeah, here some of the FAQs for those readers! ^_^  
  
+ Uh, Leon is not a teacher. (Sorry, Wolfarine!) He is actually a Discipline Committee Leader. You know, the one who leads the Discipline Committee. He's still a 4th Grader, but you know that attitude! :) Anyway, it's not really difficult to differentiate teachers from school committee leaders.  
  
+ Sapphire is Krystal's little sister, and will make an appearance in the last chapter in Two Heroes Collide 7 at the epilogue. She uses the last name Lemon, but we all know Krystal's last name isn't really Lemon.  
  
+ Ruby is also there!  
  
+ I will sometimes feature an anime/movie/game song here!  
  
+ Ruby, Sapphire, and Krystal (strangely, their names are actually three of the Pokémon versions, even though I thought of Ruby and Sapphire unintentionally! ^_^) stay in the academy's dormitories.  
  
+ Uh, sweatdrops is the large sweat you see during the anime! Also, heavy stuff falling from the sky is like on the anime, as well as the cross marks growing on the fists or foreheads when someone is angry!  
  
Okay, now for chapter 2!!!  
  
/////Chapter 2: Where in the World is my Homework?!/////  
  
Falco stepped into his house, looking at the left and right of the sides. "Whew!" he sweatdropped, "Mom and Dad are not at home yet!"  
  
He swinged inside his house and dropped his bag on the couch. He then opened the fridge to get some snack. He wiggled to the left and to the right. He is looking for the very sweet thing he likes to munch on... A CHOCOLATE BAR! As he searched on the fridge, something sparkled his eyes. A rectangular piece foiled with a golden wrapper, saying large words.  
  
Falco drooled, "Ahh... MR. FUDGIE BAR!!!" He grabbed the piece of chocolate bar, opened it instantly, and chunked off a large bite. Chocolate fillings stained Falco's beak, but he didn't care. As long as he eats that Mr. Fudgie Bar, he is contented to live!  
  
"Mmm... Mmm..." Falco munched, "This is sweet!" Then, something tingled his brain. "Ahh! My homework! I almost forgot!"  
  
He grabbed his bag, and went to his room. He took off his clothes and wears a pair of red shorts. (Seesh, what a bad color combination!) He then lied to his bed, as he grabbed his Astronomy book and a piece of paper.  
  
"Hmm... What is the next prime planet to Colonium? What is the most vile planet in Terra System?" Falco continued to read the segments of lines on the paper, trying to understand. Finally, he exploded. "Ahh!!! Why does it have to be this hard! Ugh! I wish Prof. Anita just gave a homework about Lylat, not Terra!"  
  
Anyway, that annoying and complaining parrot, uh, falcon, started doing his assignment. He stared at the clock, about 2:30 p.m. He thought and moved from one page to another, searching for knowledge, searching for mind, SEARCHING FOR ANSWERS!  
  
After several minutes (Or hours) of writing, erasing, and re-writing again, he finally finished his homework. He did his best, and was proud of it... NOT! "Hah! Finally! This piece of time-eating homework is finally done!" Falco muttered. He smiled, as the time was 7:30 p.m. But then, something tingled his mind. (Wow! Falco has a special tingling sense!) He thought, "Hmm... Something this hard to work needs to be protected very VERY much! Hmm..." He looked around, and saw his cabinet. "Hehehe! You'll be safe here!"  
  
After a few minutes of triumph and oh so tiring glory, Falco dropped dead. He snored after his mind was juggled very badly. He actually missed dinner! Hehehe, that's what you get for being a jerk! ^_^  
  
Anyway (I like to use this word a lot!), time spins fast. Falco woke up about 5:30 in the morning. "(Yawns) Whoa! I woke up early today... (Yawns)" Falco yawned (Duh!) as he stretched his wings/arms.  
  
He walked down the stairs and looked at the dark kitchen. He flicked a switch and let there be light! He grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured it on a glass. He grabbed Muncho Marbles cereal and poured it on his bowl, as well as milk. Slowly, he ate the bowl of cereal and gulped the milk. "Man... This is what I get for snoozing early..." he whispered. He looked at the clock and it is 5:45 a.m.  
  
He then opened the television for some time consuming PS3. He knew he needs to waste some time.  
  
As he grabbed a game called "Galaxy Wulf: 3rd Intensity" fighting game, the early newscast reported, "Today is the beginning of Daylight Savings Time! Please set your clock an hour forward to begin enjoying this special occasion!"  
  
Falco dropped the game. "WHA-WHA-WHA!!!" he yelled. 6:45 plus an hour is... 7:45 a.m.!!! The carrier (An alternate for school bus!) will arrive shortly at 8:00!!! With haste and sweatdrops, he rushed to the bathroom and polished his beak. (Birds have no teeth!) He quickly took the shower and went to his room to dress up for school. As he hears the school carrier's engine fizzle, he quickly packed his bag and left, forgetting something really important... HIS HOMEWORK!!! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Falco rushed to the carrier just in time, as he sat beside Wolfox, Wulf, and Wolfarine.  
  
"Ohayou-cha!" (Good morning!) Wolfox greeted the rushing and tiring falcon.  
  
Falco panted as he sat, "Yeah, yeah... Good morning!"  
  
"It looks like Falco got on the carrier on time... Once more!" Wolfarine quoted.  
  
"Okamichan," Wulf smiled, "Did you know this is his second time to be early?!"  
  
"Really?!" Wolfox whimpered, "Oh dang! I wish I wasn't absent yesterday!"  
  
Falco grunted, "Grr!!! Why does anyone here make an issue about my punctuality in school?!"  
  
Suddenly, Goushin flashed a camera shot to Falco, smiling, "Hi! Say cheese!"  
  
Falco yelled with a cross-mark on his fist, "What the hell was that?! Are you going to put me on the school paper?!"  
  
"No!" Goushin cheered while waving a large paper fan you see on the anime shows onto himself, "I need your picture in my album!"  
  
Falco just sweatdropped while his eyes turned into dots! ^_^  
  
"Hey!" Fox ushered as he was seated on the row behind Falco's, "Wulf, Wolfie, Okamichan, did you your homework in Astronomy?"  
  
The three answered chorally, "Yeah! Sure! Of course!"  
  
"Me too!" Goushin smiled.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" a hilarious laugh brigaded towards Falco. He just sweatdropped by that voice, saying, "Don't tell me it's..."  
  
"Hah!" Leon grinned with his shenai on his other hand, "I bet Falco didn't do his assignment!"  
  
"Oh, hi Mr. Discipline Committee Leader!" Wolfox smiled, "Uh... I mean Leon!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Falco gruffed, "I have my homework right here in my bag!"  
  
"Really?!" Leon grinned.  
  
Falco opened his bag and searched for it. He looked here and there and... OH NO!!!  
  
Falco became stunned as the scene becomes monochromatic.  
  
"M-m-my homework!!!!" Falco shouted out.  
  
Hehehe... What will Falco do? Just see you in chapter 3! 


	4. The Best Way To Waste Free Time!

TWO HEROES COLLIDE - JUNIORS  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox and misc. is owned by Nintendo, StreetFighter, Rival Schools/Prject Justice and misc. is owned by Capcom, I OWN GALAXYWULF! Okashi no Uta is a song from Card Captor Sakura, so I don't own it! Before I forgot, Wolfarine is owned by his player.  
  
More info!  
  
+ Lupina and Vulpin never take the school carrier. They're rich and have their own cars. Fox on the other hand, even though lives with Gen. Pepper, likes to take the school carrier to enjoy the company of other students.  
  
+ The academy has a strict "rule" (Of course, implemented by Principal Volgar and Principal Andross) of not allowing students to do something not related to the class. (Let's say, you can't do your Math homework during PE classes.) And, students must not bring any writing material inside the school canteen, except for books. (I'm just telling this so you'll have an idea that Falco won't be able to do his homework easily! ^_^)  
  
+ Poor Leon! There are actually only 4 members of the Discipline Committee. Ruby, Lupe, Slippy, and Ellie. Students couldn't take Leon's "Discipline Program" by teaching his classmates how to use a shenai "perfectly." Leon has his own reasons for making the four join without suffering his shenai training. Ruby is a good speaker, Lupe is a good writer, Slippy is the brain, and Ellie is a tough cookie (for a girl). In fact, don't you think the Committee would do better without Leon?  
  
+ Even though this fanfic tells so, I'M NOT A GOOD SINGER!  
  
+ We have a new character!  
  
Ran Hibiki - also another human like Sakura, she's one of those hot-shot scoopers for the newspaper! She tags along with Goushin, capturing the image of many! She's another editor-in-chief of the school paper like Goushin too!  
  
  
  
Okay! No more interlude! Let's start the story!  
  
/////Chapter 3: The Best Way to Waste Free Time!/////  
  
Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, we're at the school carrier, where Falco remembered that he forgot his homework!  
  
"WHAHAHA!" Leon heartly laughed, "Just as I thought! You have no homework!"  
  
"That's not true!" Falco whimpered (as he displays the anime-ish style of crying hard), "I ONLY FORGOT IT! WAAH!"  
  
Then, something startled him... Wolfox and Wulf were singing something!  
  
"Okashi(2x) oishi(2x), okashi(2x), ureshi! Okashi(2x) tanoshi(2x), okashi(2x) yoroshi!"  
  
(Sweets are so good, sweets, I'm so happy! Sweets are so fun, sweets are good!)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SINING?!" Falco yelled in confusion.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Wulf grinned as pink ovals appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Falco," Wolfarine laughed, "Wulf and Wolfox will be one of the choir members who will sing in the Candy Festival!"  
  
"Candy Festival?" Sakura asked as he patted Goushin's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah!" Goushin replied, "And guess who'll be the photographers for the paper?!"  
  
Suddenly, Ran appeared from Goushin's back and and the two shouted chorally, "WE ARE!"  
  
The two chrally spoke, "Ha! We'll make the festival a gem of our scoops! GOUKAI!!!" (I think "Goukai!" means "Extra!" or "News flash!")  
  
"Hey, Wulf and Okamikun!" Leon grinned, "Can you sing the whole song... Uhh, what's the name of the song again?"  
  
Wulf and Wolfox replied, "Okashi no Uta! (Song of Sweets) Okay!"  
  
----OKASHI NO UTA (SONG OF SWEETS)----  
  
"Keeki chokoreeto  
  
Purin zerii  
  
Odango karintou  
  
Kukkii aisu-kuriimu"  
  
(Cake and chocolate  
  
Pudding and jelly  
  
Dumplings and "karintou"  
  
Cookies and ice cream)  
  
"Naze okashi wo taberu no ka  
  
Kimatteru soko ni  
  
Okashi ga aru kara ya"  
  
(Why do I eat sweets?  
  
Of course it's because  
  
the sweets are there!)  
  
Chorus 1:  
  
"Okashi(2x) oishi(2x) okashi(2x) ureshi  
  
Okashi (2x) tanoshi(2x) okashi(2x) yoroshi  
  
Jinsei tanoshi manto na"  
  
(Sweets are so good, sweets, I'm so happy  
  
Sweets are so fun, sweets are good  
  
You gotta enjoy life!)  
  
"Piri kara na koto mo  
  
Aru yaro kedo  
  
Shiawase no tame ni wa  
  
Doryoku wo oshi manto na"  
  
(Sure there's such a thing  
  
as spicy hot  
  
But for the sake of happiness  
  
Ya don't want to regret not trying)  
  
"Sore demo tsukareta toki wa  
  
Amai mon tabete  
  
Hito yasumi shite mii"  
  
Even when you're tired  
  
Eat something sweet  
  
And try taking a break!  
  
Chorus 2:  
  
"Amai(2x) umai(2x) amai(2x) deai  
  
Amai(2x) sugoi(2x) amai(2x) warai  
  
Jinsei iro-iro ussha!!"  
  
Sweet and yummy, a sweet meeting  
  
Sweet and amazing, a sweet laugh  
  
Life has so much variety, whoohoo!  
  
(Repeat Chorus 1)  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"How beautiful!" Leon smiled, "It feels like I am eating candy!"  
  
"I told you so!" Wolfarine laughed as he munches on a few pieces of sweets, "But eating candy while hearing that songs makes me wanna imagine that I own a candy shop!"  
  
Then, they here someone murmuring the tune of Okashi no Uta...  
  
It was Falco humming as he reads the Astronomy book!  
  
"Oh Falco!" Sakura whimpered, "I'll give you candy!"  
  
"Huh?" Falco waived, "WAIT! I HAVEN'T DONE MY HOMEWORK YET!"  
  
Too late! The school carrier has just arrived at Lylaterra Academy! Oh no! Ha ha ha! O_O! 


	5. Planning Until Recess

TWO HEROES COLLIDE - JUNIORS  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox, Zelda, and misc. is owned by Nintendo, StreetFighter, Rival Schools/Project Justice and misc. is owned by Capcom, I don't own Legend of Legaia, and finally, I OWN GALAXYWULF! Wolfarine is owned by his player. I AM WOLFOX OKAMI!  
  
+ We have new classmates!  
  
Hayato Sake - the falcon friend and rival of Eagle in terms of athletics. He's a good sprinter and gymnast.  
  
Beowulfe Amarant - a "silent" character who hates ice wolves, mainly because his father, who is an ice wolf, abandoned his mother, which is a firefox. However, he seems to have a little crush on Anna. Anyway, he is a breed of an ice wolf and a firefox. However, because of his hatred to ice wolves, he trained himself to be a fire wolf, even though he has ice wolf capabilities...  
  
Anna Kelvin - Garou's little sister. Her kindheartedness makes her the "sunshine" of the school. She caught Beowulfe's attention unintentionally, but still, she smiles to everyone EQUALLY!  
  
NOTE!!! When you see phrases inside the braces - [], it means I said something about the paragraph you saw those braces!  
  
Okay! Let's begin! (Sorry for the long wait!)  
  
/////Chapter 4: Planning Until Recess/////  
  
Falco and the gang jumped down from the school carrier. With fear, Falco slowly looked around. He was walking along with Wolfarine, who is happily humming the Okashi no Uta tune.  
  
Falco looked at his face. It seems that he got his day planned very carefully. He was thinking of something. The avian finally spewed out his thoughts.  
  
"Wolfarine," Falco nudged, "will you please let me copy your homework?"  
  
Wolfarine grinned, "Oh, sorry! I can't! You know, even if I let you borrow mine, you won't have the time to copy it! We have strict school rules and teachers!"  
  
Falco whimpered and became petrified. He implied, "Gosh! I guess I'm doomed!"  
  
"Just pray!" Wolfarine giggled and left while skipping.  
  
As Falco walked the entrance hallway, he was joined by none other than Leon!  
  
"He he he!" Leon grinned, "I guess I'll see you at my shenai class!"  
  
"Booger..." Falco sighed. He knew he would be doomed.  
  
As the two walked on the aisle, he saw lizard bullies with their arms covered with bandages and supported with splinters. Because of this, he got curious...  
  
"Hey Leon," Falco asked, "What happened to that infamous but stupid gang called The Lizzies? I saw them covered with orthopedic stuff. Did you harass them with your shenai?!"  
  
"Oh no no no!" Leon giggled, "Even though I wanted to, it wasn't me! It was Eagle!"  
  
"Eagle?!" Falco surprisingly replied, "But... Why didn't I see his name in the 'List Who's Going To Meet the Principals and Get Detention'?!"  
  
Leon laughed, "Well, school time was over, so that event was actually out of my hands. However, I saw him being surrounded by The Lizzies! It was about him exposing the whole gang cheating in Music Test! [Hmm... Their teacher in Music is Prof. Eleanor, one of the Power Generals in THC who has psychic powers... YEAH! THEIR PUNISHMENT IS WICKED!] I was about to help him, being the leader of the discipline committee. But then, I accidentally slided at the slide, landing on my head. When I hear that they are going to attack him, a felt a sudden gust of wind. Eventually, he helped me up! I looked around, seeing all of the bullies around him with broken bones!"  
  
"Hmm..." Falco commented, "So, I guess he's not himself lately?"  
  
"Yeah..." Leon answered, "It started when he lost at the Lylaterra-Hyrulegaia Juniors Olympic Battle..."  
  
Suddenly, a girl with shades plus a camera and a dog with a short, spiky, brown, hair plus a large paper fan appeared from nowhere, shouted, "HELLO!!!"  
  
"GHA!!!" Falco and Leon shouted, "Don't surprise us like that!"  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Ran smiled, "Do you want to have a back issue of our school paper, LYLATERRAN TIMES, about the Lylaterra-Hyrulegaia Juniors Olympic Battle?!"  
  
Goushin continued while a spiral symbol appears at his thumb (he's doing a thumbs up sign), "We got everything! We didn't change a thing in our special issue!"  
  
Leon sweatdropped, "Why should we?"  
  
"Because..." the two answered with a mystery. Then, Goushin and Ran stepped back, speaking simultaneously ala Team Rocket motto with the red sun flashing from their back!  
  
"To report the school about admiration"  
  
"To unite the students within our reputation"  
  
"To announce the scoops of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our columns high and above"  
  
"Ran!"  
  
"Goushin!"  
  
"Lylaterran Times, throwing news at the speed of light!"  
  
"Read now or prepare for a bite!"  
  
[Katt jumps down from above] "Ka-att! That's right!"  
  
[Katt, Sakura, Rudy, and Vulpin are also members of the school paper, Lylaterran Times.]  
  
Leon and Falco fell to the ground with X marks on their forehead. The two whimpered, "For the sake of sanity, I'll get a copy!"  
  
"Okay! Ka-att!" Katt jerkily smiled. She hands over the back issue of the school paper.  
  
"Hey!" Leon roared, "See you at Discipline Class!" He then dashed off happily.  
  
Falco sweatdropped and continued walking while miserable things flew over his head.  
  
Anyway, Falco saw Vulpin humming in front of the girl's bathroom. Because of curiosity (and to save his pal from being slapped), he rushed towards him.  
  
"Vulpin!" Falco yelled, "What in hotdogs are you doing in front of the girl's bathroom?! Do you want yourself to get killed?!"  
  
"Oh, Falco!" Vulpin explained, "Well, yesterday, I borrowed Lupina's pencil. I decided to return it to her right now. I found out that she's inside this bathroom. [Sounds like he didn't notice that he's at the girl's bathroom...] I waited for her here about a few minutes ago..." He then looks at his watch and gruffed, "I'm running out of time! I better go in and return it to her!" He walks inside without fear. Falco tries to pull his tail, but in vain.  
  
"Vulpin, turn back!" Falco whispered, "We can just leave the pencil here and let Lupina grab it!"  
  
"Never!" Vulpin yelled, "That's rude for a guy to improperly return an object that was borrowed from a lady anonymously!"  
  
Falco gruffed, "Since when did you focused on ethics?! And besides, WE'RE INSIDE A GIRL'S BATHROOM! ISN'T THAT RUDE ENOUGH?!"  
  
Suddenly, a flush was heard at one of the toilets. Then, one of the chambers opened. Lupina has just finished doing her business.  
  
"That was comfortable!" she declared, "Whew! I finally feel all right now!"  
  
But then, she saw in front of her Vulpin and Falco, who stared at her directly. [She is now shaking and getting ready to explode.]  
  
"Hi Lupina!" Vulpin smiled, "Here's your pencil! Thanks! I forgot to return it to you yesterday, that's why I'm returning it to you now!"  
  
Lupina grabbed the pencil with her fist. Then, large X-marks appeared on her head and her fist. Then, with only her single hand, she split the pencil into two! [Female anime characters grow stronger every time they get angry!]  
  
With terror, Falco whispered to Vulpin, "Uh... Vulpin, I need to attend 'Surviving Lupina's Wrath' Classes... See ya!" He then ran fast and dashed away.  
  
As he goes farther, he heard Lupina yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM?! DID YOU JUST DO THAT FOR THIS STINKING PENCIL?!!! GRR... I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Falco looked back, thinking, "Hmm... I was lucky I took off. Maybe Vulpin's gonna taste her Shoryuuken Fury!"  
  
But then, he bumped onto someone. He wasn't looking on his way, so DUH! However...  
  
"Whoa! Sorry!" Falco whimpered, but as he looked towards the person he bumped... It is... EAGLE!  
  
Eagle glared at him with serious eyes. It seems that he is planning for an attack for him, at least that was the stuff Falco thinks.  
  
"Uh... Sayo... Goodbye!" Falco grinned with terror. He instantly left Eagle at his locker. Eagle just huffed and returned to his habit of arranging his locker.  
  
Falco huffed and heaved constantaneously as catches some air. "Phew! I'm beaten!" he exhaled, "I guess this is my unlucky day..."  
  
Then, the school's alarm rang. Every one of the students went to their classroom, so Falco just sighed and walked to his first subject, Mathematics.  
  
Well, two consecutive "brainier" subjects are enlisted to the schedule. As usual, Falco became bored. He wanted to rewrite his homework left behind, but he failed to do so. He can't squeeze that extra task to the seatworks and activities the teachers gave to the class. He guessed that maybe Recess is his only chance.  
  
"KKRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!" the school alarm kringed. Every student stopped his or her academics for a while. The teachers stopped what they are doing and announced Recess. Well, of course, everyone will be raiding the canteen, or the rooftop will be filled with students. There will be also plenty of students at the playground and school outdoors.  
  
Falco walked towards the canteen. With a look of an avian that lost energy, he limped to the bench where Fox, Wulf, Lupina, Wolfox, and Wolfarine would be.  
  
As he entered, he saw some students arguing and complaining about a student causing traffic.  
  
"Hey," Falco asked to the gang, "what's with the commotion over there?"  
  
"Wolfarine's at it again!" Lupina smirked, "He's wanted to order a bunch of Swordshape Cakes, so he tries to haggle with the canteen owner. However, it causes traffic to the students who are behind him!"  
  
"He's an attention magnet, don't you think." Wolfox commented.  
  
====At that scene====  
  
"Hey! How much is a Swordshape Cake again?" Wolfarine asked the canteen cashier.  
  
"Kid, I told you, it's 300 DL!" the cashier yelled. [DL stands for DenoLite, (pronounce as deenow'lit) the mineral used for making coins in this world. Also, it is their currency, even though they also use bills.]  
  
"Oh, come on!" Wolfarine grinned, "I ALWAYS buy Swordshape Cakes here! Can you at least lower the price for me, please?!"  
  
"Nay!" the other storeowners yelled.  
  
"Oh please!" Wolfarine jittered, "Can you lower the price at least 200 DL?!"  
  
"That's too low..." the cashier replied, "270!"  
  
"Hey..." Wolfarine whimpered, "how about a package of 10 Swordshape Cakes for 300 DL?!"  
  
"Are you kidding?!" the shop owner laughed after the bargain.  
  
======================  
  
"I see..." Falco sighed. As he sits on the bench, something hit his head. The last phrase that Wolfox said. "Okamichan, can you please repeat the last thing you said?!" he requested.  
  
"Uh, sure..." Wolfox replied, "He's an attention magnet."  
  
"AH HAH!" Falco grinned. He then sits down and waited for Garou to return with the meals!  
  
I guess he now haves an idea for something! Let's check it out on the next chapter! 


	6. News Flash! The Cake Master!

TWO HEROES COLLIDE - JUNIORS  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox, Zelda, and misc. is owned by Nintendo, StreetFighter, Rival Schools/Project Justice and misc. is owned by Capcom, I don't own Legend of Legaia, and finally, I OWN GALAXYWULF! Wolfarine is owned by his player. I AM WOLFOX OKAMI!  
  
============AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT! [A must read]============  
  
Hey! Wanna join my MSN Groups? It is all about Galaxy Wulf and Star Fox! Check out the Card Battles, RPG's, and even the Intensity! The site is still under-construction, but some of it's menus are working! The URL link is:  
  
Hope to get your reply soon!  
  
============================================================  
  
NOTE!!! When you see phrases inside the braces - [], it means I said something about the paragraph you saw those braces!  
  
Okay! On to chapter 5! (This chapter is for Wolfarine! Sorry! ^_^) If you want to join the class, e-mail me with the character's whole name, gender, and miscellaneous!  
  
/////Chapter 5: News Flash! Cake Master!/////  
  
Okay, before we look at our poor avian friend, let's check out the wolfie who is, well, haggling with the shopkeepers.  
  
"10 Swordshape cakes for 300 DL?! ARE YOU NUTS, KID?!" the shopkeeper yelled as Wolfarine drooled at the stack of the savoring pastry.  
  
"Heh, just kidding!" Wolfarine smiled, "I'll buy two for 200 DL. So, how's that?"  
  
"Let's see..." the old, mature, parrot thought, "Hmm... 270 DL times two is... 540 DL!!! Hey kid, are you ripping us off?!"  
  
"Uh... No..." Wolfarine nodded, "Your the one who's ripping me off! I only have 1000 DL to spend for my break! Even though I have a packed lunch, I DON'T CARE!" [No! No student is that crazy enough to bring a LARGE AMOUNT OF MONEY in campus! Basically, if you play RPG's, some items (that are usually common like potions, etc.} cost around § 200 or so. It means that you shouldn't compare DL (or any RPG-like currency) to Dollars! Got my drift?]  
  
"We don't care either!" the three shopkeepers replied, "So what's it going to be: the cake, or the dough?" [Sounds like the shopkeepers are getting drastic!]  
  
"Grr..." Wolfarine shrieked, "Fine! Here's my 1000 DL bill! Make sure you got my 460 DL change!"  
  
The old hag giggled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever! Here are the two cakes!"  
  
Wolfarine handed over the money to the cashier. The cashier handed over the cakes in a nice pack. The cashier also gave a Cola Superior Soda to Wolfarine's tray, since buying two Swordshape cakes will earn you a free Superior Soda with the flavor of your choice. Sadly, though, Wolfarine is not satisfied with the flavor. [Sounds like the Superior Soda is like an RPG item... My brain is RPG-ish today! O_o]  
  
"Hey!" Wolfarine shouted, "Why didn't I get to choose my flavor?!"  
  
"Sorry kid!" the cashier grinned, "We're out of 'other flavors!' Our only available stuff is Cola!"  
  
Wolfarine left the counter with a "GRR!" look. He wasn't able to eat as much as he wants, and he wasn't able to pick his very favorite flavor!  
  
As he passes the line of students, the line murmured, "Finally, he left!" He glared at the students to stop their frantic insanity.  
  
Anyway, as he reached the seat where Wolfox, Wulf, Fox, Lupina, Garou, and Falco, everyone seemed to be finished with their snack.  
  
"DANG!" Wolfarine yelled, "Oh well... I guess I'll eat by myself!"  
  
"Okay! We'll wait..." Wolfox smiled as he examined the wolf's eating style.  
  
Wolfarine sipped the cola to moisten his mouth. Then, he concentrated on eating the large amount of cake. As his paw grabbed the first piece of cake, he took a big bite at it! Then, after chewing and swallowing the bite, he took the last bite, chewing and swallowing once more. He then licked his fingers for satisfactory. [No, he has table manners. Besides, the cake is not HUGE or LARGE like what you think!]  
  
Then, from out of nowhere, two figures [Actually, three. One is hanging up high!] in the shadowy section appeared in front of the gang's table. They then spoke the Team Rocket motto clone simultaneously.  
  
"To report the school about admiration"  
  
"To unite the students within our reputation"  
  
"To announce the scoops of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our columns high and above"  
  
"Ran!"  
  
"Goushin!"  
  
"Lylaterran Times, throwing news at the speed of light!"  
  
"Read now or prepare for a bite!"  
  
[Katt jumps down from above] "Ka-att! That's right!"  
  
Everyone became petrified. The three fell flat on the floor.  
  
"Don't surprise us like that again!" Fox yelled.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho!" Goushin giggled as he points his large paper fan to Fox, "We're not here for any of you! We're here for Wolfarine!"  
  
"That's right!" Katt replied. ^_^  
  
"We're here for the Swordshape cake Recipe Report! We also know that no one knows Swordshape cakes better than Wolfarine Garoh!" Ran smiled.  
  
"Wait..." Falco implied, "What about making a report about a guy who did his homework but forgets it at home?"  
  
"Nah! Too common!" Goushin answered, "Anyway, I'll make a report about YOU inside Leon's Detention Class!"  
  
"Hey Wolfie! Come on!" Katt insisted.  
  
"You don't want to be late for our interview!" Ran suggested.  
  
Wolfarine hurried along with the journalists. Falco became afraid of the idea inside Leon's Discipline Class. Wanna know what will happen next? Check out the next chapter! 


	7. Yurachan, Wolfkun, Okamikun, and Rufusch...

TWO HEROES COLLIDE - JUNIORS  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox, Zelda, and misc. is owned by Nintendo, StreetFighter, Rival Schools/Project Justice and misc. is owned by Capcom, I don't own Legend of Legaia, and finally, I OWN GALAXYWULF! Wolfarine is owned by his player. Wolf Urameshi (Edi90) is owned by his player. I AM WOLFOX OKAMI, THERE FOR I OWN MYSELF!  
  
============AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT! [A must read]============  
  
Hey! Want to join my MSN Groups? It is all about Galaxy Wulf and Star Fox! Check out the Card Battles, RPG's, and even the Intensity! The site is still under-construction, but some of it's menus are working! The URL link is:  
  
http://groups.msn.com/GalaxyWulfSpaceStation  
  
============================================================  
  
Hey! We have new classmates!  
  
+ Wolf Urameshi (also known as Edi90) - Hi! Hope you like it being in here! Anyway, he's with friends with Okamikun, Rufus, and Wulf. A warm-hearted wolf pup who is good at Crashball, rivaling Vulpin. He was once called "Wolf" in class, but then changed to "Yurachan" to avoid confusion between him and Wolf O'Donnell.  
  
+ Lorelei Haiden - A silent wolf who likes musical stuff. Her favorite instrument is the organ and the violin. She also likes tea, and often joins Lupina and Foxette who practices tea parties and tea ceremonies.  
  
+ Petite Haiden - A nerdy female fox with an arguable height (she's shorter than Fox). She has a vast knowledge about magical scriptures called "Talismans", special symbols written on a piece of paper. However, she hasn't claimed yet about their existence.  
  
NOTE!!! When you see phrases inside the braces - [], it means I said something about the paragraph you saw those braces!  
  
Okay! Let's go! It's all about me, Yurachan, Wolfkun, and Rufuschan!  
  
/////Chapter 6: Yurachan, Wolfkun, Okamikun, and Rufuschan/////  
  
It is Recess Break at Lylaterra Academy. Students fill the canteen with rush to eat. Some go out to the green playground, tagging somebody or exercising at the monkey bars. Others enter the gymnasium, where they play basketball, hockey, and such. Some skate along the long alleyways of the outside field with their roller blades and some play at the large coliseum, where they are practicing baseball and crashball.  
  
Wolfox is walking along with Fox, Falco, and Fara. Falco still hasn't done his homework yet and still thinks of a plan to get it all done. Fara was collecting some flowers from the garden for Biology when she joined the three. Fox was just walking along with Wolfox.  
  
"This is so boring!" Wolfox yawned, "I hope the 'three' called me soon..."  
  
"Yeah... The sun is making me quite lazy..." Fox asked in curiosity.  
  
Falco answered, "Hey! Let's do my homework!"  
  
Fara laughed as she slapped Falco's back, "Falco, you know that doing home works during Recess is against the campus' rules, and you know what happens..."  
  
(The four imagined the idea of being caught of doing homework... Andross is laughing devilishly while Volgar grins and grabs the papers for detention... Then the two give them the "Detention Test" which is composed of questions that came from different subjects...)  
  
"AHH! SCARY!" Wolfox giggled as he sweatdropped with the idea's picture.  
  
Fox laughed hysterically, "HA HA HA Ha... Never mind..."  
  
As the four walked along the alleyway, they met up with Wolf Urameshi (Yurachan), Wolf O'Donnell (Wolfkun), and Rufus Reavis (Rufuschan).  
  
[Remember: Wolf O'Donnell is Wolf while Wolf Urameshi is Yurachan]  
  
"Hey guys," Yurachan swayed, "we are lucky we caught up with you!"  
  
The four floated with large question marks swaying on their foreheads.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fox asked the three.  
  
"Well," Wolf continued, "we were looking for Okamichan when we suddenly met! We are going to play crashball today!"  
  
"Crashball?" Fara asked, "Isn't that scary?"  
  
"Scary?" Rufus answered, "I think it's more of a challenge! We have to use our legs and arms on the game as well as our body, so it's also exercise!"  
  
Falco added, "Not only that, it uses utilizes our ability to plan!"  
  
"Hmm..." Fox murmured to Fara, "Don't tell me your scared of crashball, Fara..."  
  
Fara smacked Fox face with her fist while a large anger-cross blinks on it. She whimpered, "I'm not afraid!"  
  
"Why not play with us?" Yurachan commented, "You, Fox, Falco, and Vulpin against me, Okamichan, Rufuschan, and Wolfkun. What do you say?"  
  
"Uhh... Where's Vulpin?" Falco asked as he stares his surroundings, "Is he hiding?"  
  
"Of course not!" Rufus laughed, "He's waiting for us at the Lylaterran Coliseum! He wanted the three of us to get the crashball Lorelei borrowed."  
  
"Lorelei is playing crashball?!" Fara reacted as she thinks of Lorelei playing the rough game, "Mmm... mmff... FFFWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Everybody sweatdropped in front of her.  
  
"Okay!" Fox smiled, "We'll play crashball! Also, we'll accompany you to Lorelei."  
  
"Tee hee... I believe she's inside the Grand Music Room." Fara giggled.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Wolf commanded.  
  
As the seven walked to the building where the Grand Music Room is, Rufus asked something to Falco. "Falco," he wondered, "I heard that you forgot your assignment. Is it true?"  
  
Falco becomes gloomy. He answered, "Yeah... Now that you mentioned it..."  
  
"Great!" Rufus smiled, "I have an extra homework! You see, when I made my homework, I accidentally misplaced it under my bed, so I made another one! When I remembered where I placed my original work, I now have two! If you're lucky, maybe our assignments are the same!"  
  
Falco suddenly glowed in the dark! He laughed, "HA! FINALLY! HOMEWORK! WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?" [Hmm... He got damn lucky... Ah, I know what to do... ^_^]  
  
"I'll give it to you later after we play!" Rufus smiled.  
  
"Oh Rufuschan... YOU'RE MY LIFE SAVER!" Falco jiggled as he embraced Rufus tightly. He squeezed Rufus so tightly that he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Uh... Falco..." Yurachan replied, "Now that you have your assignment, I think you should let go of Rufuschan now..."  
  
"Ah! Sorry!!!" Falco whimpered as he releases Rufus.  
  
"He he... It's okay!" Rufus blinked, "Oh look! We're already here!"  
  
"Grand Music Room..." Wolfox read the plate on the doorframe, "Yep! We're here!"  
  
"Listen..." Fara hushed, "I hear piano tunes... Lorelei must be here!"  
  
The gang peeked their ears to the door. Lorelei was concentrating on playing apiece called "Luceid la Nocturne".  
  
Lorelei was focused on her piece. She was determined to finish the song. However, as the seven collected on the door, it soon collapsed and opened up, making the poor wolves and foxes trample on the ground. That ruined Lorelei's concentration, so she screamed hard.  
  
Lorelei shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN?"  
  
"We did..." Wolfox answered while being squished, "It says 'Grand Music Room'."  
  
"NO! BELOW THOSE STUPID WORDS!" Lorelei shouted.  
  
"Uhh..." Fox replied as he looks at the door, "'Please keep quiet... Never ever eavesdrop at the door or else...'"  
  
"Or else what?" Yurachan continued.  
  
"DARN!" Lorelei wailed, "WHAT DID YOU CAME FOR, ANYWAY?!"  
  
Rufus nervously asked, "Can we get our crashball?"  
  
Lorelei then grabbed a blue sphere and charged it up as if she is going to throw something. She shouted, "CRASHBALL?! HERE'S YOUR CRASHBALL!" As she threw it away, it knocked everyone out. She slammed the door so that no one can disturb her. Stars flicker as they ended up on the trashcan...  
  
I wonder if they could even play crashball! The Recess is almost over! Check next chapter! 


	8. FAQ

A short FAQ and Q&A for my fanfics!  
  
Just read this out for the basic stuff in my Two Heroes Collide fanfics!  
  
Q: What are the planets in Terra?  
  
A: There are eleven planets in Terra. Here's the list with no particular order with a short info.  
  
Colonium - The planet of technology and civilization  
  
Ellroyd - A mix of medieval and modern lifestyle  
  
Valroyd - A strange planet of forests and gardens  
  
Lovelice - A planet of myths and legends  
  
Pyron - The ruby of the Universe; home planet of the fire fox  
  
Arctican - The crystal of the Universe; home planet of the ice wolf  
  
Aquarius - The sapphire planet of water and islands  
  
Willow - The planet of large trees inhabited by avians  
  
Terryx - The sphere of minerals and jewelry  
  
Jienive - The planet of modern arts  
  
Exilus - Demented planet of chaos and danger  
  
Q: Why is NebullaWolf spelled with 2 l's?  
  
A: You are referring to the nebula as in cloud gases at space. Nebulla here is a name. It came from Gen. Nevullar Anset of Colonium, who was actually a spy for Volgar.  
  
Q: What is a talisman?  
  
A: A piece of paper with a Japanese (or an old) symbol that contains magical powers.  
  
Q: What are neutron blades, phaser, etc.?  
  
A: Those are weapons used in Terra. Here are the commonly-used weapons.  
  
Neutron blade - a katana-like weapon that has a blade made of neutron energy  
  
Neutron saber - same as neutron blade, only this time, used as a saber  
  
Phasers - guns that look like blasters. They are chargeable for a more powerful shot  
  
Bombs - there are 5 types:  
  
Napalm - shoots out fire explosive  
  
Ice - creates a field of frost  
  
Sonic - creates a field of ultra-high sound waves  
  
Thunder - can charge non-natural electric bolts  
  
Plasma - creates a powerful plasma field  
  
Discs - used as a bomerang that returns to the thrower  
  
Rings - may look like discs, but are mainly used for close-combat  
  
Gloves - for close-to-close melee and claw usage  
  
Q: Why is Lupina a shotokan?  
  
A: She is a normal chi-channeler, meaning that she can easily learn the Hadouken, Shoryuuken, and Senpuu Kyaku very easily. She created her own move, called Okamiken, and after further episodes, she'll be possessed by Akuma, resulting in Dark Lupina.  
  
Q: How does Lupina heal?  
  
A: Since she's a chi-channeler, she'll have a very unique ability. She uses Draw Out, she draws the inner spirit of a person to recover the wounds of a person.  
  
Q: What are firefoxes, icewolves, etc.?  
  
A: They are the "special" species in Terra System.  
  
Firefox - foxes that can manipulate fire or even create or be the fire  
  
Icewolf - wolves that can manipulate ice or can breath or create ice  
  
Angelite - any Terran species that are an adept to magical arts will develop mage-wings that can be easily hidden  
  
Q: Why is there a last name McCloud in Terra?  
  
A: So that you'll know that there are people who are different but have the same names. Also, I made Vulpin and Gen. Fox a McCloud for fun!  
  
Q: Why are there Generals in TERRA Squad?  
  
A: Those generals are the represenatives of their planet. TERRA Squad is not only created for Terra's protection but also for peace.  
  
Okay! There you have it! 


	9. Serve and Smash!

TWO HEROES COLLIDE - JUNIORS  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox, Zelda, and misc. is owned by Nintendo, StreetFighter, Rival Schools/Project Justice, Servbots and misc. is owned by Capcom, I don't own Legend of Legaia, and finally, I OWN GALAXYWULF! Wolfarine is owned by his player. Wolf Urameshi/Yurachan (Edi90) is owned by his player. I AM WOLFOX OKAMI, THERE FOR I OWN MYSELF!  
  
============AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT! [A must read]============  
  
Hey! Want to join my MSN Groups? It is all about Galaxy Wulf and Star Fox! Check out the Card Battles, RPG's, and even the Intensity! The site is still under-construction, but some of it's menus are working! The URL link is:  
  
http://groups.msn.com/GalaxyWulfSpaceStation  
  
============================================================  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention:  
  
+ The academy's maintenance team is... SERVBOTS! (Kobun in Japanese) Yeah, those 40 little robots will burn you out and nowhere!  
  
+ Saki Washamari - a slightly shy female wolf who is currently joining the "Levi-board Freestyle Tricksmaster" competition. She has a slight crush on Yurachan.  
  
+ Jemmal Garnate - a smart cat girl that has a secret crush on Wolfox.  
  
+ Vixen Phoenix - Fara's twin sister that also loves fighters. She has a slight crush on Wolfarine.  
  
[ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC IS NOT REAL, OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Without further adieu, let's begin!  
  
/////Chapter 7: Serve and Smash!/////  
  
Crashball... a very special sport played by kids and adults alike. It is so popular; it has been ranked as the second most-known game in the whole systems! (Well, of course second to ONI, but that's another story ^_^) Anyway, the guys, namely Wolfox, Fox, Falco, Fara, Yurachan, Rufus, and Wolf entered the large gymnasium where the school athletes train and where P. E. classes are held.  
  
"Gosh!" Wolfox smiled, "I can't wait to play!"  
  
"Umm..." Vulpin, who just came out from nowhere, jittered, "Guys, you're too late..."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Fox gruffed, "We just got here!"  
  
"Well..." Wolfarine, who also came out from nowhere, splashed, "You guys are too late! Recess is almost over!"  
  
A wind of inferiority blew away everyone.  
  
Then, inside the gym, a horrifying voice spoke out.  
  
"Hehehehehe! Are the poor little kids unable to play?!" Andross, the one who is the mysterious voice, grinned, "Well... too bad, though! Volgar and I have already declared that five minutes before Recess, the gymnasium should be closed down! So, tra-lala away!"  
  
Everyone gave a grieving sight on Andross as they leave.  
  
"What a stupid day..." Vulpin sighed.  
  
Falco suddenly shrugged off everyone. He wants to tell something. "Guys... uh... you guys go on ahead... I'll be having a short meeting with Teliot!" he announced.  
  
"Who the hell is Teliot?" Fox wondered statically.  
  
"Well..." Rufus-chan suggested, "I guess we can have him go, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Falco smiled erratically as he dashed away. Everyone except Falco went back to their classrooms and studied their next lessons.  
  
Falco rushed inside a room called "bathroom". By the way, if you spell or pronounce "Teliot" backwards, you get: T-O-I-L-E-T! ^_^ Falco has been called by nature and basically he needs to visit Mr. Toilet! He quickly entered the Male Bathroom and instantly opened the door of one of the bowl rooms.  
  
As he sat down, he grabbed the assignment Rufus gave to him earlier. "Hmm... Yeah! This is it!"  
  
He then grabbed a roll of tissue and well... you know what he did. Um... okay, after those "secret stuff," he pulled his pants up and looked again at his assignment as he flushed the toilet.  
  
Strangely, however, a wind blew inside the room! It swiped the paper to the flushing bowl! O_o Falco growled insanely as he looked at his paper spinning inside the whirlpool of stuff you don't want to know, "NO!!! HOMEWORK!!!"  
  
After all that happened, he sighed off with no hope. He gruffed away slowly, slowly walking out. "My assignment..." he grumbled at every step.  
  
After a few seconds, he stopped on something squishy! Now, now... Just imagine!  
  
"Huh?" he wondered as he scraped his shoe that he stepped over the squishy thing again on the floor, "Why is it so... eeewww!"  
  
The bad odor flung to his nostrils. He thought of the same way you do about that thing! As he slightly looked at the sides of his shoe, there is brown stuff sticking on it!  
  
"WHAT THE?!" he shouted out, "WHY IS THERE A THING LIKE THIS LYING AROUND NOWHERE?!"  
  
Then, someone reacted.  
  
"Oops! I'm sorry, Mr. Falco!" A servbot [to be specific, Servbot #32] whimpered, "I forgot to clean it up..." [Anyway, for those of you who never played Megaman Legends, Servbots are like those Lego-man pieces from the Lego toys, only this time, they are bigger, cuter, and have an anime look.]  
  
"WHAT?! YOU FORGOT TO CLEAN IT UP?!" Falco blazed with fiery magma building in his eyes, "WHAT KIND OF MAINTAINANCE TEAM ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Well... PLEASE DON'T SEND ME IN THE TORTURE ROOM?!" Servbot whimpered out with his eyes like this: , "No. 05 dropped the Chocolate Stinky Flan dish when Mr. Andross and Mr. Volgar were eating here a while ago, and he didn't get any punishment!"  
  
Falco suddenly became silent. Three large dots (. . .) flew over his head. A Chocolate Stinky Flan dish? I know, you'll be saying "Oh-puh-leeze" by now...  
  
He walked away, well, after Servbot #32 cleaned his shoe. He walked to his classroom, whimpering.  
  
Beside him are Fox and Wulf playing Gameboy Advances. They are playing Pokémon Anatyde and Pokémon Titanium [which are actually non-existent. Anatyde is what the A. Armor of Wulf is made and Titanium is well, you know] and they are linked to each other. They must be having a trainer battle!  
  
"Go, Pandasaur!" Fox shouted, "Body Hammer attack!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Wulf countered, "Neutrachu, Lightning Blast attack!"  
  
Falco sweated out. He knew those two have their assignments done. Sigh... he is desperate.  
  
Then, out of the blue, Eagle approached him. With the same look few chapters ago, he is scary.  
  
Falco thought that he was going to be beaten up. He dashed away as fast as he could. Eagle, whom already knows where Falco is heading, just flew high.  
  
Falco ended up on the academy's rooftop. [Every time he's been chased, he always runs at the rooftop.] He sighed and heaved as he dropped down on his knees. "I guess I lost him..." he gruffed.  
  
But then, as he looked at his back, a winged eagle approached him again.  
  
"Falco..." Eagle whispered.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Falco shouted. He crawled himself back to the ends of the rooftop. He cried out, "What do you want from me?!"  
  
As Eagle gets near, Falco pushed his hands out in a "Don't get near me!" manner. When Eagle finally reached him, he handed out his hand. Falco closed his eyes for something. However...  
  
Eagle was actually giving a small envelope...  
  
Falco fell to the ground flat with X marks on his eyes!  
  
"You were only giving this to me?" Falco whined, "I thought you were going to beat me!"  
  
"I beat only bullies..." he replied as he walked away with wind blowing his wings, "Next time, don't forget your assignment..."  
  
Falco opened the small envelope. He saw his assignment, properly folded inside the envelope.  
  
"How did you get this?" he asked again.  
  
"Your mom told me... We are neighbors, remember?" Eagle replied.  
  
Falco sighed in relief. Finally, everything's going to be okay!  
  
Meanwhile, the night before Candy Festival, Wolfox's house...  
  
Wolfox is singing something as he sleeps...  
  
Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy  
  
FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty  
  
Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY  
  
awatenaide My Heart!  
  
(Tip Tap love is always candy,  
  
tasty, like fruit.  
  
Good luck. That's right, every day is Sunday  
  
Don't get rattled, my heart.)  
  
Okay guys! Tomorrow is Candy Festival! See you soon on the events! 


	10. Festival Wreckout!

TWO HEROES COLLIDE - JUNIORS (2nd Episode)  
  
DISCLAIMER: StarFox, Zelda, and misc. is owned by Nintendo, StreetFighter, Rival Schools/Project Justice, Servbots and misc. is owned by Capcom, I don't own Legend of Legaia, and finally, I OWN GALAXYWULF! Wolfarine is owned by his player. Wolf Urameshi/Yurachan (Edi90) is owned by his player. I AM WOLFOX OKAMI, THERE FOR I OWN MYSELF!  
  
============AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT! [A must read]============  
  
Hey! Want to join my MSN Groups? It is all about Galaxy Wulf and Star Fox! Check out the Card Battles, RPG's, and even the Intensity! The site is still under-construction, but some of its menus are working! The URL link is:  
  
http://groups.msn.com/GalaxyWulfSpaceStation  
  
============================================================  
  
Okay! It's the SECOND EPISODE of the story! You like candy? DO YOU? DO YOU?!!!!!! Then this id for you!!!!!!! Wondering why it's in the same story? Well, just leave the reasons to me!!! ^_^  
  
[] means my words.  
  
IMPORTANT: I changed Pepper's job of being Fox's foster parent to James and Vixie. Gen. Pepper is now a schoolteacher!  
  
/////Chapter 8: Festival Wreck-out!/////  
  
It's a sunny morning in Lylat-Terra Zone. Almost everyone here wakes up early for the daily warm energy given off by the beautiful sun. Ohh... so relaxing!!! Anyway, today's not really like any other days...  
  
"Zzz... zzz..." Wolf snored, "Zzz... zzz... Oh Ruby... zzz... can you... can you go out with me... today? zzz..."  
  
Whack! A flying pillow hit Wolf's face while snoring out loudly!  
  
"WOLF!!! YOU SLEEPY-HEAD!!! WAKE UP!!!" Fox shouted, "TODAY'S A SPECIAL DAY AND YOU'RE SNOOZING IT ALL!!!"  
  
"Zzz... WHAT?!" Wolf angrily gruffed after being blown up, "FOX!!! You just ruined my wonderful dream!!!" He is feeling groggy and it seems that he was dreaming of something! [Yeah right, Ruby... ^_^]  
  
"Okay kids!" James called out, "Breakfast is ready! You don't want your hot choco and toasted bread to be cold, don't you?!"  
  
The two young canines walked out of the room, laughing. They smiled at each other as they sat on the chair.  
  
"Ohayou-cha!" Fox greeted is dad and mom delightly, "Happy Candy Festival!!!" He then grabbed his bread and wiped some jelly over it.  
  
"Ohayou-cha!" Wolf smiled to everyone, "Happy Candy Festival!" He took some sip of the warm chocolate drink and again announced, "Uh, Mom, Dad, Fox and I will be joining the school parade later. Will you be watching us?" [Well, um... in the original THC, episode 8, James confessed that Wolf is his another son. So?]  
  
"Of course, dear!" Vixie, Fox and Wolf's mom, smiled while delivering the kettle of coffee to the table, "We'll be watching your parade! Will all of your friends be there?"  
  
"Yeah!" Fox answered with chocolate stains on his mouth, "Everyone will be there!"  
  
"Don't worry! I'll bring the camera there!" James replied, "In the meantime, get ready for school! Okay!"  
  
Fox and Wolf looked happily at each other. It seems that today will be a lucky and a happy day for them.  
  
Later at school...  
  
"HAHHH! Slippy, watch where you carrying that... that stuff, okay?!" Rufus nervously ruffled, "I don't know what that stuff does to any organic stuff!!!"  
  
"Unghh... Eek! Yeah... I'll be careful..." Slippy sorely replied after balancing the chemicals he is holding that are contained in a faulty tray, "Don't worry! The school lab is just a few walks from here!"  
  
After reaching the lab's entrance, Slippy shouted fearfully, "HEY! H-HOW CAN I ENTER THE LAB IF THE DOOR'S CLOSED?!!!" He is holding the tray with both hands so can't open it. The chemicals are going to fall if Slippy's arms started to get numb after balancing it for a long time. "HHEEELLLLPPPP!!!"  
  
"Sigh... You look so pathetic..." Falco whimpered as he sweatdropped after seeing Slippy's humorous state, "Here! I'll open the door, you nerd!" As he grabbed the door, he twisted it to open the door out.  
  
"Thanks, I guess..." Slippy nervously smiled. He quickly (and carefully) dashed to the working table, and then immediately closed the door.  
  
"Hah! He's weird! HAHAHAHA!!!" Falco laughed insanely. Then, out from nowhere...  
  
[NOTE: Enclosed in {} are Falco's lines.]  
  
"To report the school about admiration"  
  
{Oh brother...}  
  
"To unite the students within our reputation"  
  
{This is pathetic...}  
  
"To announce the scoops of truth and love"  
  
{Sigh...}  
  
"To extend our columns high and above"  
  
{I'm speechless...}  
  
"Ran!"  
  
{Yeah...}  
  
"Goushin!"  
  
{Fine...}  
  
"Lylaterran Times, throwing news at the speed of light!"  
  
{Pfft! You're only fast...}  
  
"Read now or prepare for a bite!"  
  
{... when there's a rumor...}  
  
[Katt jumps down from above] "Ka-att! That's right!"  
  
{Oh gosh... This is a waste of time...}  
  
The three journalists became petrified after seeing Falco walking away, ignoring them...  
  
"Uh... Why didn't he notice us?" Goushin whimpered while remaining on his pose.  
  
"Give me a break! He just saw us!" Katt mumbled while kneeling down on the ground.  
  
"Heh... I'm getting tired..." Ran whined as she stands on her left leg alone.  
  
Then, Hayato, the wisecracking, talisman-loving falcon [of Galaxy Wulf] noticed the three statues! Wondering if the three were numb or something, he walked towards them and looked keenly.  
  
"Hey... are you three practicing Yoga or something?!" Hayato wondered. He then did a knock-knock on Ran's head for further inspection. "Hmm... Sounds empty... Oh well!" Hayato smiled as he waved away. Ran suddenly became furious and then snapped out, chasing the avian away.  
  
"HEY! WANNA KNOCK-KNOCK JOKE... ON YOUR BEAK?!!!" Ran shouted furiously as she chased Hayato away. Hayato just smiled nervously as he dashed out.  
  
"Uhh... What will we do now?" Katt asked with wonder, "Ran left us out... How can we find a scoop for today's Festival?"  
  
"I don't know... Everything seems to be 'natural' today..." Goushin sighed. Then, he heard some laughing inside the lab. "Slippy's up to something... Come on! Let's check it out!"  
  
The two peeked on the screen of the laboratory's door. They looked keenly for some investigation.  
  
Sakura was suddenly passing by when she saw the dog and the cat snooping the screen. She insisted, "Goushin! Katt! The guys are waiting outside! You two... Hey! You two look like spying on someone! Can I join!"  
  
The agreed but told her to hurry. She then clinged on a box like the two to have a perfect view.  
  
"Gha-HAHAHAHA!!!" Slippy laughed loudly inside the lab, "Today, I'm going to make my very beautiful experiment in my current academic status!!!" He dropped a liquid from an eyedropper to a chemical. Suddenly, the chemical starts bubbling. He then took some of it and drips a small amount to a wood. Suddenly...  
  
"CANDIES GREW OUT FROM THE WOOD!" Sakura shouted out shockingly. The two covered her mouth to avoid distraction.  
  
Slippy continued to speech to himself, "Hahaha! Replacing mushroom growth to candy growth worked perfectly! Instead of growing mushrooms and other fungal creatures from a damp place, CANDIES, LOLLIPOPS, CANES, AND OTHER SWEET STUFF WILL POP OUT! I'll call you... CANDIFUNGUS!"  
  
"That frog has ribbited more than he can handle!" Goushin concluded.  
  
Slippy then carried the test tube containing the Candifungus to a container. "Now, my beautiful Candifungus... We'll surely win the parade!!!" he proclaimed. But then, a drip fell from the tube and landed on the gingerbread man tray Slippy was snacking on. One of it was contaminated.  
  
"Oopsies..." Slippy nervously whined.  
  
Suddenly, the gingerbread man started to grow. It grew and grew until it was able to stand up. Then, it grew a little bit more until the lab's roof [thanks to Andross and Volgar they made the lab on a solo building] was broken. Then, it grew more!!! The gingerbread man was as tall as a building!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Slippy shouted out nervously as a large gingerbread man came to life. It growled and walked away.  
  
Sakura, Goushin, and Katt suddenly entered the "broken" room. The three looked up on the sky, seeing how tall and big the once small cookie was.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!" Goushin whined, "FOR A FOURTH-GRADER, YOU SURELY DID A BBIIIGGGGGG MESS!"  
  
"Well..." Slippy nervously cried out, "I was making a fungus that would stick to a flyer that would grow some sweets on it... I didn't know it would react into sweets!!!"  
  
"What a BIIGGG reaction!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Then, Wulf, Wolf, Fox, Rufus, Yurachan, Wolfarine, Vulpin, Falco, Eagle, and the whole class looked up. The two principals, Andross and Volgar, also became shocked. The large gingerbread man, uh I mean monster played out the city! 


	11. Incidents and Sweet Wreckage!

**TWO HEROES COLLIDE JUNIORS!**   
  
Disclaimer: StarFox and etc. are not my property! GalaxyWulf and its stuff are mine!   
  
**IMPORTANT NOTE!** Sorry for the long wait! My computer has just returned from the repair shop, so I'm back for more! Anyway, I'm ready! My other fanfic, Two Heroes Collide, will soon be updated, so don't worry! I'm going to finish it until the last episode... Episode 9, Lylat-Terra War! It will then evolve to Two Heroes Collide: Intensity, a new version of the series! Oh yeah, I won't be updating THC: ONI for awhile, though... I couldn't find any ideas concluding for that story, so sorry...   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter 10:** _Incident and Sweet Wreckage!_   
  


_We left the scene when Slippy made a terrible, TERRIBLE incident! Earlier in the last chapter, Slippy made a special fungus-candy fusion that creates candies and sweets out of anything the spores of the Candifungus, the fungi Slippy developed, landed on... However, a drop of its extract dropped over a gingerbread man, turning it into a deadly wreckage!_

"Gyahh! What should we do now?" Sakura shouted, looking horrifically at the large moving cookie. "Even the combined Shinkuu Hadouken of me and Lupina is useless against that pastry!" 

Goushin gasped, "Gosh! This is..." He turns around, and proclaimed, "KATT MONROE!!! RAN HIBIKI!!! THIS IS A **S-C-O-O-P**!!!" 

Ran grabbed her large paper fan [What's with the school reporters equipping paper fans, eh?] and smacked it over to Goushin. "How could you think about the journals when you know we are in trouble!" she shouted radically. 

"What should we do?" Fox mumbled as he looks high at the monster. 

"SLIPPY! DO SOMETHING!" Hayato scrambled out. "You made that _thing_, so you **MUST** know how to stop it!" 

Unfortunately... "Sorry guys... I don't know how!!!" Slippy concluded while crying out loud. 

Everybody got strangled by his answer. The whole Grade Four - Section Virtuoso class mumbled out. 

"Hmm... I know what to do!" Wolfarine gleefully answered. "Why not test our gnawing... no... BITING skills against that monster! Let's eat it!" 

Wulf replied, "And no one's better at candy-eating than our dear friend, Okamichan!" Everybody smiled and clapped at the double-breed canine. Apparently, he's not happy about the decision. 

Wolfox stepped forward, and something is strangely wrong with him. A long band is strapped at his cheeks, knotted at the top of his head. He mumbled softly, "I wish I could help you, guys... But earlier this morning, I just had a visit to a dentist because my tooth hurts last night. He pulled my tooth, and he said I should lessen my _eating-the-sweets_ habit..." 

"Don't tell me you ate a bunch of sweets last night, don't you?!" Beowulfe eagerly wondered. Wolfox just waved his head up and down. 

"SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Slippy urged out. 

"Quiet, frog!" Yurachan angrily mumbled. "Can't you see I'm thinking! Okay, I got it!" Everyone crowded him. 

"Okay," he started, "this is simple. I believe that Candifungus is the same like any other fungi, they are attracted to moist stuff. So someone will volunteer and allow himself to be smudged with honey syrup. Rufus will get some from the school storage. Then, the volunteer will get him or her tied to a string and to a rod like a lure of a fishing rod. Someone will fly and lure the giant gingerbread man to the river just near hear, and I know what happens to cookies when they got all wet... THEY BECOME DUMB AND SOFT!" 

"What about our principals? I'm sure they'll be angry after what we will do to the supplies!" Katt asked. 

"Oh, THEM?! Don't worry! I saw them being stuffed out by candies and lollipops made by the Candifungus!" Tatanuk laughed.   


_A short scene in the Principals' Office_   


"Ahhh! Get these things off of me!" Volgar shouted as long, licorice sticks starts to squeeze him like hell. "Gah! I'll never eat candy again!" 

"Ehh! When you get yourself out of there, bring me down from here!" Andross yelled as his body is being turned upside-down by those lollipops strangling his leg. 

Poor principals...   


_End of Short Scene! ^_^_   


Everybody became happy when Yurachan gave the idea. However, after he shouted, "So... Who's going to be the volunteer?", it suddenly became peaceful. 

Leon pointed his shenai up. Attracting his attention, Yurachan called him, "So you wanna be the honey ball, Leon?" 

"Are you nuts?!" Leon replied, "I only raised my shenai because I know _who_ should be the honey ball!" 

"And who might it be, swirly-eyes?" Falco grinned with pointy eyes. 

"You are _lucky_ it's not you who I'm referring to, annoying bird!" Leon squiggled. "I believe it should be..." He points out to a special direction. Nope, it's not Falco but... 

"**ME?!!!**" Slippy whined. "WHY ME?!" 

"Oh yeah... Leon has a point..." Lupina remarked with a smile, "It's Slippy's fault, anyway..." 

"How could you?" Slippy sniffed. 

"Ah be quiet!" Rufus shouted. 'So, anyone volunteered carrying frog boy here?" 

"I will!" Eagle grinned as he raised his hand. "I love this job! This makes me look more heroic!" A wind swept the class... Pure silence and a lot of sweat drops. 

Anyway, let's view what's happening at the city! 

"Okay! This is Kyle Millie reporting here at Sky Live! [WHAT?!!! She stumbled from THC as a reporter and now in THC-Jr, she's still ONE?!] We're now witnessing a large oohh... COOKIE monster terrorizing Corneria City and is now rampaging everyone here! What should be done to stop this... Hey! Look! It looks like a bird... and... he's carrying a mothball or something... hey! IS THAT A FROG FROM THAT DUNG ROLL?! Please stay tuned!" 

"How could they call me dung ball?!" Slippy argued as he holds himself from the knot. 

"Slippy! Don't wiggle! The string might snap if you move too much!" Eagle shouted as he flies while carrying the dung ball... err, Slippy. 

The gingerbread, which was once growling, sniffed the honey ball and got attracted to it. 

"NOW RUN!!! FLY TO THE SEASIDE!!!" Slippy yelled out nervously. 

Eagle rushed to the sea. Flapping his wings as hard as he can [Hey, his wings are on his back, remember?]. After a few more blocks, the two are near the seaside. 

"OKAY!" Slippy shouted. But then, the string snapped, making him fall down! 

"**AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**" Slippy shouted. 

"Hey!" Eagle mumbled as he tries to chase the falling honey ball to the ground. However, he also got stuck in the honey ball. 

The gingerbread man is near at them, and lately, he seems to be hungry... He picked up the honey ball where the two are, shouting inside. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM? FIND OUT!!!!!!! 


	12. BOOM!

**TWO HEROES COLLIDE JUNIORS!**   
  
Disclaimer: StarFox and etc. are not my property! GalaxyWulf and its stuff are mine! Song is from CCS.   
  
**New Important Note!!!** I will not change the summarization of the stories anymore! (Awwww!!!) Anyway, that means you won't be able to see me update! You have to **(a)** click the Story Title and check if I updated any chapters, **(b)** See if I added any chapters in the Stories Selection, or **(c)** submit a review and click on the option that will let you be notified if I update by means of e-mail. THIS GOES FOR ALL MY STORIES!   
  
**Chapter 11:** _BOOM!_   


"AHH!!!" Slippy yelled out loudly. "What are we going to do? I don't want to be a cookie's meal!" 

"Look who's talking! I don't want to be either!" Eagle shouted in fear. 

As the large gingerbread man opened up its mouth, the two hugged each other, even with their sticky, thickly pasted bodies. They will be the large monster's appetizers! (Eeww... Even if I'm a monster, I don't want to eat a frog or a bird, even if it's honey-coated!) However, before the monster was able to place the two inside its mouth, something hit it. A large beam blasted towards its back! 

"Okay! Another one!" Sakura shouted. "Shotokan Club, let's make another one okay!" 

"Right back at 'ya, Sakura!" Katt replied with a wink. 

The five members of Shotokan Club, namely, Lupina, Sakura, Katt, Cody, and Rudy, charged again with their palms closed. They all shouted out, "**SHINKUU... HADOUKEN!!!**" Another gallant beam blasted towards the monster... Apparently, it did two things but not what you really think... 

"GHAA!!!" Slippy yelled again. "The monster didn't get a scratch!" 

The monster grumbled as it scratches its back. It seems that something tickled its backsides. 

"Lu-lupina?" Cody asked with wonder, "shouldn't the large cookie monster break apart after being hit by large deadly beams twice?" 

Lupina sighed as a large sweatdrop fell upon her. But then, she heard loud growlings. Boom... BOOM!!! It gets louder and louder... As Lupina looked at her back, she became stunned! 

"**T-THE COOKIE D-DIN'T CR-CRUMB-BLE?!!!!!**" she wondered with horror as she points it out. 

"And I think that isn't the only thing that happened..." Rudy pointed out. "I think we made it... **MAD!!!**" 

The humongous gingerbread man started to become enraged because of the irritating beam. It quickly rushed towards the source of the beam. 

"AHHH!!!" Eagle complained. "MY HEAD'S GETTING DIZZY!" The monster is moving its hands back and forth as it runs, meaning Eagle and Slippy is having a bumpy ride. 

The Shotokan Club split up to avoid being seen. The crowd started to panic all around. The monster started to rampage the city! 

Garou dashed towards the monster. He thought of using ice against the large cookie. He believed that when you freeze a pastry, it would get soggy. "Don't worry, guys!" he even remarked. "I can handle this!" 

He breathed out a cold gale, freezing the gingerbread man's feet (Remember, he's a kiddie at this THC story, so don't imagine him freezing the whole body!). It perfectly frosted to the cookie, making it immovable. 

"Whoa!!!" Slippy shouted to the ground. "Thank you, Garou!" 

"Nah! That was easy!" Garou boastfully smiled. 

However, the ice suddenly cracked. The monster is losing its balance! It started to tilt over and fall. Garou, who was too late to notice it, got shocked at the falling pastry and peacefully gave an "OUCH!" face. He got flattened to the ground. As the gingerbread man starts to stand up again, we see Garou flat as dough rolled to a pin. 

Growls and bangs were heard from the monster. Why can't you let him be in his dessert? (Retch...) 

"Hmm..." Wolfox thought hard. He looked around, seeing Fox, Wulf, Yurachan, and Wolfarine beside him. An idea brainstormed him, shouting it out loud. 

"Hey, do you guys know how to use a guitar, a drum, and an electric organ?!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yurachan whined. "This is not the time for that! But actually, I'm a great bass guitarist!" 

"I'm a drummer!" Fox presented out. 

"You got yourself a lead guitar here." Wolfarine proclaimed. 

"I'm an organ specialist!" Wulf grinned. "But what are those for, anyway?" 

Wolfox just ignored Wulf and asked, "Where can we get them?" 

The four looked around. They saw a noodle shop, a cloth center, a clinic, and... a music shop! Wolfox hurried the three along, so that they will be quick. 

"What is this for, anyway?!!!" Fox shouted out. 

"_Just follow me_..." Wolfox grinned as he passes out some notes. "Play _these_, okay?" 

Slippy and Eagle are going to be eaten! The monster grinned and the entire crowd is at wonder. What will happen to the two? 

"**HEY YOU!**" a screaming voice from a speaker shouted. 

"**HEY MONSTER! LOOK OVER HERE!**" 

The gingerbread man looked back. He saw four young pops dressed as rock artists. Strangely, it stopped eating and looked at them. The four are staged to an empty platform in front of the river, making it easier for them to attract the monster. 

"**OKAY! A ONE-TWO... ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR!!!**" 

The four started to sing. The tones struck the gingerbread man's attention.   
  


* * *

  
**FRUITS CANDY** _(English translation are italicized)_   
  
Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy   
FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty [1]   
Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY   
awatenaide My Heart   
  
_Tip Tap love is always candy,   
tasty, like fruit. [1]   
Good luck. That's right, every day is Sunday   
Don't get rattled, my heart._   
  
ameagari no machi e to dekakeyou   
BABURUGAMU to koukishin wo fukuramase [2]   
mizutamari ni utsutta blue blue sky   
namida mo kitto   
kawaku yo jelly bean   
Ah PASUTERU no hizashi ni   
shiawase mo AKUBI shite'ru   
yukkuri to arukimasho   
Ah Ah Ah Ah   
  
_Let's go out to the city after the rain   
Making our curiosity swell up like a bubblegum bubble [2]   
The puddle reflects a blue, blue sky   
Without a doubt, tears   
will dry up too. Jelly bean   
Ah Let's take our time walking   
in the pastel sunlight   
through the happy days and unlucky days.   
Ah Ah Ah Ah_   
  
Tip Tap maru de yume miru CANDY   
hoohareba sugu ni Happy   
Good-bye totemo U2 (yuutsu) na Monday [3]   
aseranaide My Dream   
  
_Tip Tap Candy just like we dream of   
If we stuff our mouths, soon we'll be happy   
Good-bye to such a depressing Monday. [3]   
Don't fade, my dream._   
  
nayamigoto wa BERI- no JAMU tsukete   
sukoshi tsumeta MIRUKU TI- de nomihosou   
UINKU suru yozora no Shinin' Star   
tenshi ga asobu   
BI-tama mitai   
Ah KARAFURU na kibun de   
kuchizusamu amai MERODI-   
FUIRUMA ga mawaridasu   
Ah Ah Ah Ah   
  
_Our worries have berry jam spread on top of them   
Let's down them with some slightly chilled milk tea   
Winking in the night sky, a shinin' star   
An angel plays   
With a feeling as colorful...   
Ah ...as a marble,   
I whistle a sweet melody   
as the film goes around.   
Ah Ah Ah Ah_   
  
Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy   
FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty   
Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY   
awatenaide My Heart   
  
_Tip Tap love is always candy,   
tasty, like fruit.   
Good luck. That's right, every day is Sunday   
Don't get rattled, my heart._   
  
Tip Tap maru de yume miru CANDY   
hoohareba sugu ni Happy   
Good-bye totemo U2 (yuutsu) na Monday   
aseranaide   
  
_Tip Tap Candy just like we dream of   
If we stuff our mouths, soon we'll be happy   
Good-bye to such a depressing Monday.   
Don't fade..._   
  
Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy   
FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty   
Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY   
awatenaide My Heart   
  
_Tip Tap love is always candy,   
tasty, like fruit.   
Good luck. That's right, every day is Sunday   
Don't get rattled, my heart._   
  


* * *

  


The monster was bedazzled by the tune. It quickly dashed towards the stage. 

"EVERBODY! RUN!" Fox shouted out loud. 

The four quickly left the stage as they saw the large gingerbread monster jumped towards the stage, sliding down to the sea behind them. 

After a few more minutes, Slippy and Eagle were rescued. They are thanking for Okamichan and company about the band. 

"Actually, I have a question." Wolfarine asked out. "How did you know that the large monster got attracted to music?" 

Wolfox nodded, smiled, and grinned, "I don't know! I just hypothesized it!" 

Oh... they think their troubles are over... but NOT! It's not yet the end of Candy Festival, so trouble is not yet over! 


	13. Lottery Sucks

**_Two Heroes Collide Juniors_**

A special _comeback_ chapter awaits you! Yes, that's right! After being inspired by my favorite English teacher to write stories, I realized the value of THC! Oh and also thanks to Wolfarine for telling me about this!

* * *

_Episode Eleven: **Lottery Sucks**_

* * *

What a wonderful day that is Candy Festival Day. It caused a tremendous trouble though, thanks to our little frog Slippy and his insane invention – the humongous gingerbread man. But all of that was just yesterday. Today is a new beginning for out little school…

"Hee, hee, hee!" Bark grinned with a sinister look on his face. "Finally, I'm going to be rich!" The nerdy dog actually believed that he's going to win in a lottery game… but oh well… He then decided to think about it a little bit later during recess, so he then took off to the lockers to get some stuff.

It was then he passed Slippy, his smart friend (and his rival). The frog suddenly wondered why the dog is happily walking. He closed his compartment after collecting his stuff and rushed towards Bark. The dog's happiness is still present.

"Hey Bark, why's the happy face?" Slippy asked with wonder. "You seem to look like a person who just won one million DL." Bark then gleamed after Slippy's last sentence.

"I am," he replied with a boast, "actually, I will! I've been calculating and making formulas on how to figure out what number combination will come out from the lottery, and finally… **I've discovered it!** I just recently gave my numbers on a nearby booth and I'll just wait 5:00 p.m. and there, I'll become a millionaire!"

Slippy suddenly stopped, with his breath taken. However, he couldn't hold it in, so… he **LAUGHED**! **_"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!_ Do you really think you could compute things like that?! _Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!_"** He then stopped again, cleared his throat, continued, with the dog petrified in front of him. "You can't predict what stuff will happen in luck-depending games like that!"

Bark just gave a mean look at him. He walked slowly to the classroom, and whimpered, "Just you wait! I'll earn that 1,000,000 DL!" Slippy sighed with a sweat-drop, but then he thought of something… like spreading it like **fire**!

The frog rushed in the classroom and sat beside his designated seat, beside Wolf and Fox. He's so eager to tell it to the two that he kept on holding his laughs in his mouth. The canines saw him and wondered what's happening to him.

"Hey, Slipster!" Wolf whispered in an audible tone. "What's happening to you? Your face is suddenly turning pink! Are you choking or something?!" Slippy then gulped his giggles (although I'm not sure how he did that) and then replied in a low tone.

"Hey guys," he whispered back with short laughs breaking his sentences, "guess what! Bark thinks he's gonna win the lottery today! He just told me that he computed for the result!" Intrigued, curious, and interested, Wolf and Fox leaned towards the frog.

"No, really!?" Fox replied in a skeptical manner. "That genius computed for the outcome?" Fox then started to laugh, with Wolf and Slippy feeling that sweet tingle. The three then couldn't hold it, so they exploded in their japes.

Of course this disturbed the whole class. The three got a deadly face-hit with three English books, one for each of them. Prof. Peppy, their English teacher, angrily went towards them and gave them their verdict.

"Why are you three laughing?!" Peppy asked with those flaring eyes. "But I won't care anyway, since you're a nuisance to our lesson! You three stand up to a corner with an English book balanced to your heads! If that book falls, you'll be in a lot trouble!" The terrified trio jumped from their sit and stood to the corner, with tears gushing from their convex eyes.

Several minutes later, it would be recess. And Bark seems to be up to something. I wonder what will happen later…


End file.
